The present disclosure relates to enclosures for warning light assemblies. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to enclosures used by warning light assemblies in the form of lightbars mounted on emergency vehicles.
Lightbars are used in environments where they are exposed to elements such as sunlight, wind, rain, ice, salt, snow, mud, and the like. The internal components of the lightbar are susceptible to damage if not properly protected from exposure to the elements. Consequently, lightbars are typically constructed to define a substantially sealed elongated cavity to protect the internal components. Vehicle-mounted lightbars are also exposed to high wind speeds, shock, vibration, and temperature extremes which make sealing the housing problematic.
Prior art lightbars have employed a modular approach where products of different lengths and color combinations are assembled to form a unitary base with complementary domes joined by a sealed periphery and sealed dividers. While these assemblies have proven commercially and technically successful, they can be expensive to manufacture and assemble, difficult to service, and over time the seals between domes and at the periphery are prone to leakage.
There is a need for a new water management technology and approach for an enclosure that obstructs water from entering a warning light assembly, provides pathways for water to exit the assembly, and is cost-effective to implement.